Stray Wolf
by Facing the Storm
Summary: When Hige meets a rougen wolf on the street, what is his reaction? Will Hige help this lone wolf find the Paradise she is looking for? Read and find out. Our favorite pack members will appear later. Part of Chapter 4 is up!
1. Lost in a City of Howls

Stray Wolf

By: Chelsea Scull/AKA- Rune the Stray

**Chapter one- Lost in a city of Howls-**

The moon shone brightly in the darkened city. The winds whined softly and all around were the sounds of night. The city was still except for one creature, a very large wolf that walked with a limp. Her large emerald eyes glowed almost as bright as the moon that hung heavy overhead. She was very large, even for an alpha, and she was lanky. Her fur was thick, ebony, and shaggy looking. Her structure showed strength even though she was thin with starvation and thirst. Yet she did not stop at the fountain to drink or pick out of the garbage. She seemed to be waiting for death to take her……

The next morning, the sun grinned down upon Freeze City. Birds chirped happily, and squirrels chased each other. Hige walked his normal pace to the sausage stand, only to find his nose was attracted by another smell, a new smell. Could it be that there are others like him in this empty city? So, being the curious person that he is simply followed his nose.

He soon came to a clearing in debris that clumped around the old fountain, where the smell seemed to be coming from. A young girl, probably around 16 to 18 years old, layed in a pile of old newspapers. She was thin and lanky, her body filthy with mud. Her black hair was pulled back in a crude ponytail. Her scent was of a wolf, her fur ebony black. He could never leave a man behind or in this case girl behind. Gently, he slid his hand behind her head and around her waist, and lifted her thin frame into his arms.

A black ocean cloaked her mind. Her eyes felt like a thousand pounds apiece. When she finally got them partially open, her vision was blurred, and she could make out a dark outline of someone standing or sitting, she couldn't tell which over her. Her first reaction was panic. Oh, crap, the humans have gotten a hold of me again. Struggling, she lifted her left hand to her throat and to her surprise there was no leather collar or restraint. Maybe these humans don't see me in my true form, she thought to herself.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." A male's voice said. She turned her head towards the sound, trying to see the speaker. A few moments later, her vision cleared some and she saw a large in size and weight tan wolf. The first thing she said before thinking was "Where am I?" Her quiet voice was raspy and hoarse.

He was answered in a quiet, sympathetic voice. "Someplace safe." Her face screwed up in confusion. How can any place in this cursed city be safe? "That still didn't answer my question. Where am I?" Her eyes searched his for an answer. "No one can find this place without looking thoroughly. I'm the only one." She looked away for a moment. "Are we the only wolves in this city?" Her voice quavered. He thought hard for a minute then said, "I would like to think not." Again she turned away and then attempted to get up. Gently, yet firmly, he pushed her back to the ground and said quietly, "Don't get up, save your strength." He glanced at her thin body. "Are you hungry?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Um…" She hesitated. "No." He stood. "Well I am. I'll be back soon." He started to walk away. Looking back, he said sarcastically. "Don't die on me ok." He stopped. "By the way, my name's Hige." She smiled. "My name's Rune." He walked away smoothly.

Twilight had fallen when Rune awoke next. Hige had fallen asleep not 5 feet from her. She rolled onto her back and stared up into the moon's happy face. A thin breeze floated over her, making her shiver. She rolled back over and quickly fell back asleep.

Over the next few days, Hige showed Rune around the city. The sausage stand, the market, the alleys and the Lab. When they reached the Lab, Rune's ears perked up and her eyes blazed with a new fire. "Lunar Flowers! And the Scent is strong!!!!!!!" She turned to him. "Wanna check it out?" He asked nonchalantly. She nodded her reply.

Rune and Hige wound their way down narrow corridors and hallways stopping every-so-often to sniff the air for the scent of the soldiers that roamed the halls during their shifts. Rune pulled herself closer to Hige. This place gave her the creeps. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the hall behind them "Hey, what are you two doing sneaking around?" Hige whirled around and saw one of the staff members standing in the doorway. "You know what, that's a good question." Then he turned to Rune and yelled, "Run for it!" The soldier lunged forward to grab Rune and Hige stepped in his way in wolf form now smirking at him. Rune sprinted down the hall, back the way she had come.

Kiba was in pain. He felt numb at first but then the agony seeped in on his exhausted mind. His senses were so clogged and fuzzy he didn't even notice the tan wolf walk in.

Staring down at the white wolf, he studied him carefully. He smelled of gunpowder and he looked about half dead. Hige could tell he definitely had an interesting story behind him.

"Something like this I thought might be under your jurisdiction." Hubb said. Cher looked at him and replied "Humans aren't really my specialty." They crossed an open doorway and just then Hubb glanced over and saw a young man, probably 16 to 18 with messy orange hair, staring down at the white dog. "Hey, what are you doing here and what department are you with?" Hubb said defensively. Hige laughed halfheartedly. "Oh I'm sorry, I was looking for cleaning supplies and I guess I got a little lost." Hubb scratched his chin. "Cleaning crew huh, Supplies are down that hall and to your right." He said pointing. "Thanks." Hige trotted down the hallway. After the coast was clear, Hige stepped out of the hall and back into the room. He crouched before the white wolf.

"Man, you really screwed up." No movement. "I mean I've seen one of us caught before, but never this badly. Kiba opened one eye. "I can get out of here whenever I feel like it." "So then, why are you in there?" "I just… needed a place to rest for a while." Pause. "That's not your true form, why do you hide yourself?" Kiba asked. "So I don't end up where you are." Kiba snarls. "Living a lie, only to die a miserable death in this city!" "Gotta do what you can to survive." Hige replied calmly. Kiba stands. "Have you given up your pride as a wolf!!" Hige was slightly startled. "Huh, you're a strange one, but having pride doesn't count for much if your dead, ya know." Kiba realized that he was right. Baring his dagger-like fangs, he lunged down and bit down on the cage bars, bending them every-which-way. Hige only stares blankly. When he had bent them enough he slipped through and his human form emerged.

At full height, he stood about 5'8"; shaggy dark hair fell into a softly drawn, sensitive face. Hardly 18, he looked way beyond his years. One at a glance would never believe that this handsome boy was the guise to a fearsome predator- the white wolf.

Limping, Kiba made his way to the door. "Now don't make yourself look suspicious, don't draw attention to yourself and stay in the guise." Hige turned away and began walking down the hall outside of the room.

Rune ran. She raced. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her feet seemed to want to fall off her body. Yet she did not stop to rest. She couldn't. Her legs just wouldn't allow her feet to stop running. Once or twice on a sharp turn she stumbled but then her feet got their balance and she was off again. Her chest started to ache.

Tsume looked down at the filthy street. Thinking was one of his normal pastimes and right now there were many things to think about. Their next raid, possibly, no. Then the memories flashed in his mind and he realized he didn't have enough men to risk another raid. Not since this morning. The wolf had killed them, he knew, and he hated him for it. Not that he cared about them or anything; he just needed them to help in his raids. Humans are blind and stupid creatures. How they made it in the world he would never know. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a black flash pass by the alleyway where he was standing. A dog, he thought and then caught the scent. No, it was a wolf!!! The sight and scent of another wolf stirred his mind in wonder. Where the hell were all these strays coming from? He didn't know and nor did it bother him not knowing.

----------------

Rune's nose caught a scent she had never experienced before. Wolf, but human at the same time. Could it be a hybrid? Finally she stopped running. Her heart was still pounding and her breathing ragged. In the distance she could hear a dog barking. She glanced around. Where was she? She had never been to this part of town before. Hige had only showed her around the most important parts well important to him anyway of the town around the hideout. Then she remembered the scent and sniffed the air. There it was!! This time she didn't hesitate. Lurching forward in a steady run, her feet pounded the ground so hard she looked like she was flying. Left, right, twist, turn, her nose knew where to go. When the scent grew stronger she slowed to a steady lope and let her instinct guide her.

The wind blew softly, swirling the leaves of the old oak. Tsume sat at its base and stared into nothingness. What was left for him in this cursed city? Nothing, he knew that much. Then out of nowhere he could hear the pounding of feet on the cement. He turned his head towards the sound, just then to see a large black wolf staring right at him. He scowled. What was she doing here? Then he asked her just that. "Following my nose." She replied. Her voice. It seemed so familiar, but from where was it familiar? He didn't know. She pressed on. "You are a wolf, are you not?" "Yes, why?" He leaned his head back on the tree. "You smell with the stench of a human that's all." Tsume's eyes snapped open. "I'm no human. I only use them." He snarled. She smiled. "Like a pet." Her eyes flashed. She was egging on a fight; she needed one to blow off some steam. Tsume stood. "You have an awfully big mouth for someone so insignificant." Rune growls menacingly. The two wolves lunge at each other, snapping and clawing. A young reddish brown wolf walks onto the 'battlefield' and stops the both of them.

"You can't fight her, she's a girl." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Tsume stares him down. "Yes I can. She has a little more attitude than I can tolerate." Rune stops. "Attitude?! You ain't nothing yet! I'll show you attitude. And I'm sure mine's a whole lot bigger than yours!" Tsume looks at her. "Is that so. Well do you want to bet on that?" Rune's eyes were wild. "Bring it on." They begin fighting as wolves.

Hige led Kiba through the passageways of the lab. Kiba limped badly especially after that ashen wolf had hit it in the fight. "Where were you headed anyway?" Hige asked after a long while. "I was looking for the source of the scent of Lunar Flowers and the scent was coming from this city." "hm." Hige sighed. "What's the matter?" Kiba asked. "Nothing I was just wondering how Rune was holding up. She disappeared just before I met you." Hige answered. "What happened to her?" Kiba asked. "I was hoping she wasn't caught by one of the guards. I hoped she slipped past them." "Who is she? Your girlfriend?" Hige looked at him and smiled. "Naw, but I wouldn't mind it if she was, if you know what I mean." Kiba laughed. Man it felt good to laugh. It just felt good just to have something to laugh about.

Quent left the bar after purchasing some of his booze and sat down outside some store and had a few hits before talking to Blue. "Wolves are evil, Blue. I don't know how but I know you can understand me. We have to destroy every single one." Blue just stared at him. "Come on Blue, let's go." He stood, partially drunk. They walk down another alley and onto the deserted street.

Rune's eyes were glittering as she and Tsume fought. What they were fighting about she didn't know nor care. She needed to fight, to get back into shape. Suddenly she heard a snarl. She whirled around and saw a large black dog growling and snarling at the cross street. A man appeared behind her apparently drunk. "What is it Blue." She heard him mumble. Suddenly he looked up at her. She had forgotten the disguise herself, but now it was too late. He cocked the rifle. Tsume saw it as an opportunity to hit her. Out of nowhere a fist con into contact with the side of her head, knocking her to the side, just as the man fired the gun. The shot rang out and bounced off the buildings around the area.

Hige turned his head towards the sound of the gunshot. God, he hoped Rune was all right.

Rune, startled, moved back from both men. "I have a score the settle with you." She said, pointing to Tsume before dashing off. Then Tsume already in human form just turned and walked away.

Rune kept running, never stopping until she reached the hiding place. Hige wasn't here. "I wonder why." She thought. Well maybe its time to move on; get out of this stinking town. See what was on the horizon. She scribbled a note into the dust, hoping that the wind wouldn't blow it away. 'Hige, thank you for all your help in the past few days. I'm leaving town. There is nothing here for me. If its meant to be I hope we'll meet again. Always, Rune.'

Not moments after Rune had left the area, Hige and Kiba showed up. "She's not here." Hige said, worry in his voice. "She was here." Kiba replied. "How do you know?" Hige asked. "She left a note. Look." Kiba replied pointing. Hige bent down to the dust and read: Hige, thank you for all your help in the past few days. I'm leaving town. There is nothing here for me. If its meant to be I hope we'll meet again. Always, Rune. Hige felt his body shake against the emotions that surrounded him. How could she just leave? Where would she go? Hige suddenly felt angry that he had abandoned her and went to take a look at Kiba. " So where you headed?" Hige asked Kiba. "Paradise." He replied. "Paradise huh? That sounds like fun." A smile flickered on Hige's face. "My name is… Kiba."


	2. Scars in the Desert

Chapter 2 – Scars in the desert.

It had been at least 3 days since she had eaten. In this place there was no food so she was left to bask in the moonlight as this one wolf what was his name? had taught her. They had survived for weeks on that. Now she felt tired and weak. She wondered how much longer she would last.

"I could smell your blood from all the way in town." Kiba said. "So what are you going to do, nurse me back to health? Well I don't need your help." Tsume said defensively. "Besides I have a fight to finish with you." He added. "Come on guys, do you have to fight all the time?" Toboe said, holding his hands out. "Hate to stop conversation, but a huge stink just rolled in." Hige said, flattening himself against the wall by the window. "Let's get out of here, there's nothing left and if we stay here we'll have to go into hiding or worse." Toboe declared. "Well let's go." Hige said. And together they left the city.

The sun beat down on her as she walked through the dust. If only she could have some food. Then she saw it. A young doe, walking all alone. What was she doing here by herself, Rune wondered. Oh well. The chase was brief but bloody. The doe didn't go down without a fight, and Rune had little strength left. But in the end Rune dominated. She ate her fill which wasn't much and left the carcass for another animal to eat. Onward she walked, night and day, never stopping, until she reached a place where she could rest in peace.

Hige and the others found a cave just before the storm hit. "Man I am soo hungry." Toboe complained. "You can say that again." Hige joined in. "How long has it been since we ate anything?" Toboe asked. "I dunno. Probably been about three days." "Hhhhhhh. We've gone that long without eating?" Toboe sighed. "Will you two shut up, it's only been three stupid days." Tsume huffed. "But if we were still in the city we'd have something to eat right now." Toboe complained. "Well if worst comes to worst we can always eat each other." Tsume said laughing. "We could start with the runt, since he's gotten so weak. And then there's always little porky over there." He laughed again. "Hey, how come Kiba isn't on the menu?" Toboe said. "Because the guy's too full of crap, that's why." Tsume answered. Kiba just stared. Hige sniffed the air, caught the scent. A wide grin spread across his face. Venison.

"What is it doing out here all by itself?" Toboe felt sorry for it. Tsume sniffed. "A wolf's been here." He said, looking around. Hige smelled the air. Shock shot though his body in charges. There was no way she had been here, but then again he was glad of some sign of her after she disappeared. He just hoped she was holding out way out here. "Rune." He muttered. "What did you say?" Toboe asked. "Nothing. That's all." Hige answered. Kiba looked at him and knew without being told. Rune, he thought, where had he heard that name before? "Come eat Tsume! We still have a long way to go." Toboe egged him on. "Go? Go where exactly?" Tsume shot back. "To that Paradise place? Off in the direction you smell the flower?" He added. "Tsume…" Toboe said anxiously. Then he turned to Kiba. "Come on Kiba, tell us, what's Paradise really like?" He asked. Hige answered first. "Its an amazing place. The flowers are always in bloom, there's food everywhere and all the beautiful babes everywhere! He said dreamily. "Really, ya mean it!!" Toboe said excitedly. "Of course there are, at least I hope so anyway." Hige said sheepishly. Toboe frowned. "You don't know." Tsume was getting impatient. "Paradise is just some fool's unfounded fairy tale!" He said angrily. "So then why did you come with us then?" Hige asked him. "We'll never know unless we look for it." Toboe added. "How far are you going to let this guy string you along? How far are you going to follow him in pursuit of a place that doesn't exist?" Tsume asked, his voice barely distant of a growl. Kiba just stared at him. "That's it I can't put up with you losers anymore." Tsume said with finality. He turned and began walking away. "Tsume!" Toboe called after him. "Where do you think your going all by yourself?" Hige shouted. "To look for hell I guess!" Tsume shouted back. "Suit yourself." Kiba said to him. Tsume stopped and turned to face him. "Kiba." Toboe started. "You know, that set of rules you have don't apply out here." He said quietly. "It really pisses me off when a smug kid like you has that Know-it-all look on his face when he is actually clueless." Tsume scowled. Kiba's eyes narrowed. Toboe had a slightly confused look on his face. "Hm." Tsume grunted and once again began walking away, hands jammed in his pockets. "Tsume, don't leave now, we've finally made some friends!!" Toboe pleaded, trying to make him turn around and join them. "Play with your buddies all you want, I'm outta here." Tsume answered. "If you ask me, the only one acting like a kid around here is him!" Hige said. "Don't say that, I like Tsume, he's really nice." Toboe said innocently. Kiba stared in wonder. "Hang on, I'll go bring him back." Toboe said and he ran off in the direction Tsume had taken. "Hey wait for me Tsume!" Toboe shouted when he reached him. "What are you soo mad about? Come on and join us okay?" Toboe said. "Just shut the hell up!" Tsume replied angrily. "You know it's dangerous to move around out here alone." Toboe told him. "It doesn't matter does it, we're always alone?" Tsume snarled. "But wait…" Toboe tried to reason with him. Tsume struck him in a flash, knocking him off his feet. "Stop bothering me!" He yelled. "And don't follow me." He added and turned at a dead run. He left Toboe sitting there in the dust. The sun began to set and night drew closer.

Tsume kept walking on and on and into what looked like a machine graveyard. An echoing voice rang out. "Tsume!!" It was Toboe. He kept calling and calling. Walking around, calling and looking for the loner wolf. Suddenly he heard a crunch underneath his boot. He lifted his foot and at it. Confused he moved on. Tsume kept walking, ignoring Toboe's calls. Rusty, crumbling buildings rose up around him. The called turned to howls and they were very close to where Tsume was. He looked out the window and down. There was Toboe, standing on a ledge not 20 ft from where Tsume was standing.

What Toboe had stepped on seemed to be an activation button for one of the machines that lay buried in this graveyard. The machine had just been shut down so it restarted almost immediately. Smoke curled up into the air as the giant monster rose from the sun-baked dust.

Toboe saw the smoke and was puzzled by it. Yet he kept calling for Tsume. Tsume spotted something sparkling in the rubble below. Looking closer and saw it was a machine gun. It seemed to be in the angle to shoot at Toboe. He jumped down and raced forward and grabbed Toboe just in time. Unfortunately one of the bullets hit him in the thigh.

The two wolves moved along on a broken highway. Tsume was limping badly. "Are you okay?" Toboe asked. "Stay away." Tsume snarled. Soon they came to a dead end. The mechanical monster was still following them. "We're going to have to jump!!" Tsume said exasperated. "But." Toboe said. The machine began firing at them again. Tsume grabbed Toboe's arm and jumped off the highway and into the wreckage below. Tsume looked up to see the metal monster. "What the heck is that thing?" Toboe asked quietly. "How should I know?" The robotic creature moved back, disappearing from view. "Huh." Toboe sighed, relieved. Tsume tensed up in pain. "Hu." He grunted. "Tsume." Toboe said worried. His leg was bleeding badly. "Damn it." Tsume said, his voice ragged. "The stench of this place is staring to make me sick." He added. Skeletons of humans lay everywhere, abandoned weapons lay in ruins. The entire place seemed to have ripped itself apart. The two began moving again, Tsume limping worse than ever. The clouds parted to expose the full moon.

Hige and Kiba lay, basking in the moonlight. "Yah know, I was thinking, we should go ahead and ditch that guy. I mean it's not like he has to tag along or anything. It was just happenstance that threw us together and he just ended up with us that's all." Hige said. "It's the same with you." Kiba replied. "I don't know, that Tsume guy's been giving me a real dangerous vibe from the start." Hige added. "He's just different from us, that's all. He's always had someone else to blame. That's pretty darn lucky if you ask me." Kiba explained. "Give him a break and he'll come around." He added. Hige sat up. "Okay, so what the hell's up with you anyway, I mean your always talking like you got an answer to pretty much everything. What happened to you before all of this?" Hige asked. "Nothing much. Nothing much at all." Kiba answered.

Toboe glanced back and saw that the machine was still following them. Tsume was limping extremely badly. The two of them began crossing and Ice Bridge just as the monster fired and shattered the bridge. The wolves fell into the darkness below.

Hige sniffed the air. "Hey do you smell that?" He asked Kiba. Kiba sniffed too. His eyes widened as he had a flashback of his past. -Lunar flowers bloomed and then were burned to ashes. The first time meeting Cheza.- He took a step forward and felt something under his sneaker. He bent down and looked at it. "What's that?" Hige asked. "Maybe there used to be a military base around here." Kiba turned and began walking in the opposite direction. ""Hey, Kiba. Huh, what a drag-whatever." He said and ran after him.

Tsume was drifting into consciousness and found he was in a cave. Toboe was cleaning his wound. "Stop that, don't ever touch me." He snarled, and knocked him back. "What's it doing?" He asked. "It's not following us, I think we gave it the slip." Tsume laid back and closed his eyes. "Wow. You covered in scars." Toboe said in awe. "That one, there on your chest, man it's really cool!" Toboe said, a smile on his face. Tsume rolled to the other side, his back to Toboe. "I wonder what happed to Kiba and Hige?" Toboe said, almost to himself. "I'll bet there worried about us by now." He added. "I don't trust anyone." Tsume said suddenly. "And because of that no one has to trust me. That way it keeps it nice and simple." He added. "I don't care, I still like you Tsume." Toboe replied. Then they heard a crash of metal on Ice. Tsume sat up at once. The robot had found them. "ah, damn." Tsume said, tensing in pain. "Forget about it Tsume, you'll get yourself killed." Toboe reasoned. "well then you'll finally have something to eat." He smiled. "Don't be stupid!" Said Toboe, standing to block his path. "I'll act as a decoy and distract it while you get away." Toboe said firmly. He turned and started to walk out. "Don't do it!" Tsume yelled after him. Toboe stopped. "You can trust me it okay." He said, a smile on his face. He ran out. The monster shot a round of bullets in his direction. Then it turned its attention towards the opening of the cave. Tsume had just limped out. Limping as fast as he could he avoided the bullets aimed at him. He ran behind an ice wall. The machine fired a missile and blew apart the wall, knocking Tsume onto his side in the snow. He was laying helplessly in the snow. He turned his head. Towering over him, the giant metal creature was poised to kill him. A howl broke the stillness. Kiba had arrived. He attacked the machine causing it to take its attention off of Tsume. "Tsume! This way!" Hige called from above him. Kiba ran up the mountain and the monster shot uselessly at him with missiles and bullets and only breaking up snow. Kiba grabbed an ice sickle that had broken off and used it to block off its main gun. The ice below the machine gave way and it slipped off the cliff and landed in the ravine below, half buried in snow. Another gun appeared and shot at the ledge Kiba happened to be standing on, shattering it. Again Kiba ran up the cliff and the monster followed him with bullets, only hitting the cliff wall. The creature's ammunition ran out. A rumble sounded, growing louder by the second. The machine looked in its direction and saw the avalanche it had caused that washed it away.

The next morning, the monster drove out of the snow and saw the white wolf standing a few feet away. Gradually everything shut down, shutting it down forever.

"hey, you okay?" Hige asked Kiba as he joined the group. "It's just a scratch." Kiba replied. "Yah right, ever since I met you guys, nothing but trouble." He said, rolling his eyes. "I knew it, well I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling you guys would come for us." Toboe said gratefully. "Well don't get too used to it, kid." Hige snapped. "I didn't ask for help." Tsume snarled. "Why would you do that, risk you life for me? And don't try telling me it's 'because we're friends'." He added, growling slightly. "that's easy, it's just instinct." Kiba replied. Tsume stood and wobbled slightly. Toboe rushed forward and helped him stand strait. They all began walking together.

The wind blew roughly, swirling rain and ruffling her thick fur. Rune moved forward, looking up occasionally to see if she was going to land into the sea or not, but otherwise keeping her head down against the wind and rain. It was surprisingly cold and the metal under her paws was not helping matters any. All of a sudden, her nose caught a scent. A sweet compelling scent, it sent chills to her bones. Lunar Flowers. The scent was faint, but it was there. She vaguely wondered if she would be following this scent forever and end up dead somewhere because it got her nowhere. She looked up and in the distance she could see an outline of a city. Her heart leaped at the sight and her feet pounded the ground so hard it felt like she was driving it into the sea. When she reached it, the air seemed heavy with dread and it had dead and an unwelcome feel to it. She had reached it, The Dead City.


	3. The Dead City

Chapter 3- The Dead City

There was no welcome into the city and she didn't expect any. She jumped the wall that surrounded the city and landed on the filthy pavement. The town seemed deserted. "Where are all the people?" She wondered vaguely. Nevertheless she walked the deserted streets and back alleys until she could walk no longer. She found a small rounded area that had a small fire going. Not even thinking of the consequences she lay down in some old blankets.

" I had a dream that we reached Paradise. Oh it was soo amazing! There were all these red and blue flowers blooming as far as the eye could see! And you know what, they were all Lunar Flowers!" Toboe told them excitedly. "Have you ever seem a Lunar Flower before?" Hige asked him, his tone bored. "Well no, not really." Toboe confessed. Kiba smiled. "Granny was there too, and she took care of us and she cooked for us and made all kinds of delicious food." Toboe explained. "What are you talking about?" Hige asked, dumbfounded. "I guess, you'll be happy being someone's pet, even in Paradise." Tsume snickered. "It's not what your thinking, it was like a party, and we were all treated like guests. And there was great music playing and everything." Toboe explained further. "Sounds like a city coffee shop to me." Hige said. "But its true Hige, it was soo amazing, enough for you to think that this is really Paradise." Toboe's eyes fell. "It's kinda hard to describe." He said gloomily. "well with a brain like yours, what do you expect?" Hige said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Gimme a break, not even Kiba has told me what Paradise is really like, so how am I suppose to know?" Toboe snapped. Kiba was silent. Toboe turned to him. "What color are Lunar Flowers anyway, can you tell me that?" He asked. Kiba remains silent.

Toboe is lagging behind a little. The four climb a small hill. Toboe stops. Hige lookes at him over his shoulder. Toboe runs to catch up with them. At the top everyone has stopped. "What is it?" Toboe asked breathlessly. "The ocean." Kiba replied.

The wind blew hard, slowing them down. Kiba stopped and sniffed the air. "The scent is faint, but it's Lunar Flowers all right." He said quietly. "Guys, this is it, Paradise is right up ahead, I know it!!" said Toboe excitedly. He begins running, past Kiba and ahead. Then Kiba followed, then Hige and finally Tsume. They all stopped at the last bend, before them stood a city, a dead city.


	4. A Nightmare of Memories

Chapter 4- A Nightmare of Memories

"Hey there pretty thing, what are you doing in a place like this?" A dun wolf asked a drowsy Rune. "You should be moving with your pack." Another added. Rune struggled against her restraints. "I have no pack." She snarled. "And if you value your lives, you will set me free and leave me alone." She snarled again. "Oh, a feisty one are we?" The dun asked her. They came at her with a leather collar and chain. She growled and snarled her warnings. They didn't seem to affect them at all. They came closer and closer until they were nearly upon her and one of them grabbed her muzzle. A dangerous move. She snapped and growled but all that did was make them more eager to collar her. "I don't do collars!!!" She growled again. "Well, you'll get used to it after awhile." The dun answered. "What are you doing?" Their leader appeared. "Just collaring her to work, Zali." The dun and his cronies replied. "She's a wolf, not a common dog, we don't collar our own kind." Zali said harshly. Just then Rune would have loved to hug him. Zali went on. "Especially not a female." She really wanted to hug him then. He turned to her. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked her firmly. "Just passing through. I'm sorry if I used you territory as a shelter for the night, but I haven't slept in days." She felt pathetic. Apologizing to the enemy? What kind of a wolf was she anyway? A stray, she knew, but even a stray wouldn't surrender to the enemy. "You are a rouge are you not?" Zali's voice was cold and harsh. She nodded and said "I prefer to think of it as being a wolf without a pack, rouge just seems to harsh." She said in a voice that she was trying to make polite. Zali continued. "What is a stray wolf doing here in our town anyway?" He asked her. "Just passing through, I didn't mean any thing by it." Zali untied her ropes. "How long are you planning to stay?" He asked. "As long as necessary." Rune replied. "I'm going to be nice this time and let you stay with us until you are ready to go. But only on one condition, you work for us." Rune nodded her reply.

The four companions jumped the wall surrounding the city. "You smell flowers huh, all I smell is the incinerator burning daily garbage." Hige said to Kiba. "What a crappy city." Tsume muttered. "Do you think there all afraid of us?" Toboe asked. "Not used to visitors, that's for sure." Hige said quietly. "What the hell are we supposed to find here anyway?" Tsume asked. "This is some Paradise." He added. Kiba remained silent. Rounding a corner, they heard muffled voices and the crackling of a fire. "Maybe we aren't alone after all!" Toboe said excitedly. A group of men stood around a small fire lit in a garbage can. One of them noticed them. "What are you four doing here?" He asked, his voice cold. "Just passing through." Kiba replied. "Where you from?" Zali, their leader asked. "A city to the north." Kiba replied. "Well where are you headed?" Toboe was puzzled. "Huh, to Paradise!" He said, putting his hands on his hips in annoyance. Zali and his pack started laughing so hard, some of them doubled over. "Kiba, why are they laughing?" Toboe asked. "Because they obviously don't know a thing about Paradise." They stopped laughing. "We know all about Paradise." Zali said. They dropped their human guises. "Paradise is nothing but a legend." Zali said. "Legend?" Toboe asked. "That's right, kid, there's no such thing as Paradise." A dun wolf said. "What makes you say that?" Kiba asked. "Maybe because we've been there, we've all seen it, and I'm telling you it was no Paradise. That place was more like hell." He answered. "Well that's no surprise." Tsume said. "You all will find out soon enough." Zali replied. "You'll see Paradise, is not what you are looking for." He added. "Now get out of town before dawn is that clear?" He finished and turned back to his pack.

Rune had just returned after her little walk when she heard the muffled voices of Zali and another man, who seemed to be human. "Do you need more workers?" Zali asked the man. "Yeah, but everyone you bring me is always too old." The man replied. "Don't worry, I have a young girl that just dropped by today and agreed to work for us." The other man snorted. "A girl!? Do you honestly think that she could handle work here? I mean come on, women don't have much strength to begin with, let alone enough to handle the kind of work we do here." He said coldly. Rune felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Who was he to call HER a weakling? After all, she was a wolf.


End file.
